


Midnight Storms

by whizzvin



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whizzvin/pseuds/whizzvin
Summary: Jason is frightened by the thunderstorm and calls for his father to comfort him.





	Midnight Storms

**Author's Note:**

> hey this is just a falsettos oneshot i came up with, it's pretty short so I'm sorry! i've never written anything like this before, and i'm not a big writer so i apologize if this is written poorly. Also, this is set when most of the family crazyness is settled down after trina and mendel are married, and Whizzer and Jason haven't really developed a father/son bond yet,  
> until now. anyways, i hope you enjoy! maybe i'll write a falsettos fic in the future!

Jason woke to the crash of thunder. He knew his father was a heavy sleeper, but he thought to call for him anyways. Jason knew he wouldn't be able to sleep through this storm and was frightened. 

"dad!...dad! dad!"

Jason yelled repeatedly across the hallway from his room. No answer. Jason sat still scared, under his covers, flinching every moment a bolt of lightning flashed through his green curtains. Just as Jason tried to close his eyes, he heard light footsteps coming down the hall, he assumed it to be be his father but he opened his eyes to a taller man standing in his doorway.

"Hey kiddo. can't sleep?" The man asked.

"Yeah, i'm getting scared, this thunder is never gonna stop. I'm sorry if I woke you up Whizzer, I was trying to get my dad to come in here."

"No that's alright, I was already up. I was a bit frightened as well. I'm not surprised that you're father is still asleep through this." Whizzer chuckled.

"He could sleep through anything.” Jason laughed. “Anyways, you can go back to your and my dad's bedroom, I just wanted a hug from my dad but I'll be fine"

"You sure kid? I can-" Whizzer's sentenced stopped abruptly as they both scaredly jumped to the loud roll of thunder, and the light flashed through the curtains.

"Uh...uh...Whizzer, would you mind staying in here a bit?"

"Of course Jason." Whizzer said, still shaken.

Jason moved over as whizzer hopped in under his space themed bed spread, and cradled Jason in his arms as if Jason was his own child. 

They both felt safe now through the storm. Jason was okay without his father comforting him, maybe it was because Whizzer was like a father to him. 

While they both close their eyes through the loud booms and flashes of lightning, Whizzer softly hummed to Jason until they both ended up soundly asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this!! please leave me a comment and let me know your thoughts. thanks so much!


End file.
